


Red

by emicat25



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emicat25/pseuds/emicat25
Summary: Artemis Crock is caught by the one person she has been avoiding. Implied Spitfire.





	

                                                                                                                         _Red_

 

 _Red_ was all Artemis Crock saw as she darted from rooftop to rooftop in the silent city of Gotham, adrenaline still burning in her veins from her previous activities.

   As soon as Artemis reached her destination, she locked the door with shaking hands.

A loud teasing clap fills every corner of her small apartment as Artemis turned around to see the person who she last wanted to see.

"Wasn't expecting me, huh?" The uniformed hero said as Artemis's eyes narrowed with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here, Dick?" Artemis snarls as she shifts into a defensive position, with her legs slightly parted and her hands already reaching for her bow.

She notices he winces with the use of his civilian name but continues speaking," What are you doing with your life Artemis?

Dick Grayson, current hero Nightwing, glares at her bloodstained hands and sighs.

"I'm here to arrest you Artemis. You are being charged with first degree murder and and expected to reside in the prison of Belle Reve for five years."

"They deserve it Dick. The light has killed so many innocent people and superheroes. The blood on my hands is anything but innocent." She argues as beads of seat roll down her tense

"Murder is against everything the Justice League has taught you Artemis. You have stooped so low as to murder a man. When you do something like that you are just as bad as your family." He retorts, his temper rising with every word 

This time Artemis doesn't stand and take his accusations. With anger burning in her veins she rushes forward and tackles the former Robin and sneers,"Don't ever compare me to those monsters I have to call family."

 


End file.
